<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bucky and monkey by holy1_hell1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923304">bucky and monkey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1'>holy1_hell1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>grace and buck are sibling, i don't have siblings so i am basing their interactions on my friend's experiences whoop, i have no idea how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt by lifeonashell:</p><p>May’s roommate at college is Grace Williams. They become great friends and when May decides to take Grace to a firefam barbecue. No one expected that Grace and Buck know eachother and are like siblings. There is a lot of things the firefam doesn’t know about Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Grace Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bucky and monkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is like a quick fic i wrote, i'm still working on bruised knuckles and honey kisses (it's at 17208 words as of now) but ya girl needed a break. </p><p>i just started s4 of h50 and i'm so torn between mcdanno like a part of me ships it but the other part of me really, really likes catherine and steve together so i'm v conflicted. i really do like adam but i fucking hate doris, there's just something fishy about her, i don't trust her one bit.</p><p>but enough of that, i hope ya'll enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>BUCK PLACES HIS PLATE ON THE TABLE NEAR THE BARBECUE, </em></strong>throwing the remaining plastic wrapper of the paper plates. Just as he's about to sit down, he hears a familiar voice calling out his name.</p><p>"Bucky!"</p><p>He turns around at the nickname and stands frozen for a few seconds, when May said that she was bringing her roommate, he was not expecting said roommate to be Grace Williams, "Grace?" He manages to get out.</p><p>"Bucky!" She confirms and the next thing he knows is that she's running towards him and he braces himself as she practically launches herself onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms do the same with his neck.</p><p>"I've missed you monkey." He says as he hugs her back, holding onto the girl he's grown to see as a little sister.</p><p>"I missed you more!" She replies but her voice is muffled by this shirt, "Dad's going to kill you, I hope you have a good strategy planned. Unlce Steve is the only reason that you're here and not back in Hawaii." She explains as she finally lets go of him.</p><p>"He could never kill me, he loves me too much." Buck retorts.</p><p>"Do I have to remind you about the pineapple on pizza debacle?"</p><p>Buck winces at the memory, "Okay, but that was one time, I learned my lesson."</p><p>"Did you? Because there was the time with the boat, and then the time with the bees and then-"</p><p>"Alright, alright I get it but just so you know, the bees were not my fault." Buck interrupts, "But yes, Danno's going to kill me, look on the bright side, I called him."</p><p>"Called? You called Uncle Steve and told him to pass the message along to dad."</p><p>"Your point being?"</p><p>"That I'm going to enjoy your funeral."</p><p>"Steve wouldn't let that happen." Buck declares, but gets to response from Grace, "Right?" He prompts but deadpans, "Oh my god I'm going to die, Danno's going to kill me. C'mon Grace you'll vouch for me right? He loves you!"</p><p>"I am not going to vouch for you, you brought this onto yourself." </p><p>"Well it was fun while it lasted," Buck jokes, "Tell Kamekona to save me some of his spicy shrimp, I'd want that to be my last meal."</p><p>"I think Danno'll accommodate that, he'd be fine with anything as long as it's not pineapple on pizza," Grace jokes along with him.</p><p>"Maybe I should do that."</p><p>"You're just speeding up the process, do you want to die on an empty stomach?"</p><p>Buck goes to respond but he notices how quiet it is, and he finally looks around. Everyone had shock written on their faces, some more than others. Bobby's mouth is slightly agape, along with Michael's and Karens, Hen and Athena share the same look, Maddie and Chim's mouths are wide open and Eddie's eyes are wide and confused, just like May. He looks back at Grace who seems to be looking them, he locks eyes with her and he can't help but laugh.</p><p>"How, uh, how do you to know each other?" Chim was the one to finally break the silence.</p><p>"I worked with her dad's partner years ago," Buck explains, "When I was in Hawaii, I usually ended up on babysitting duty."</p><p>"You weren't a very good babysitter," Grace comments.</p><p>Buck mocks offence, "Excuse you, I let you eat all the candy you wanted,<em> and </em> I never told Danno about the time you ri-"</p><p>"Alright, you were the best babysitter," She interjects.</p><p>Buck just smiles at her.</p><p>"You're not actually going to die right?" Karen tentatively asks.</p><p>Buck laughs, "No, but I might as well be, Danno's going to chew my ear off when he comes to visit Grace."</p><p>"Who's Danno?" Bobby asks, the confusion clearing from his face.</p><p>"Oh, he's Grace's dad."</p><p>As if on cue, her phone rings, '<em>Danno</em>' displayed on the screen, "Speak of the devil." He jokes.</p><p>"Hey dad you'll never guess who I met?" Grace smirks and Buck pales, "It was Bucky."</p><p>Grace smirks wickedly as she hands him the phone, "What part of a phone do you not understand Buckley?" His voice filters through, "See it's a simple concept, whenever you need to update someone, you call them. It's not that hard."</p><p>Buck goes to reply but there's a sound of a scuffle and a different voice filters through, "Ignore him, he's just mad that you called me instead of him," Steve explains, "I'm glad you're there with her in L.A., Danno's going mad."</p><p>There's a faint '<em>Do not call me that Steven!</em>'.</p><p>Buck laughs at that, "Tell Danno stop worrying, I looked after her before didn't I?"</p><p>"That you did," Steve muses, "Have fun kid, aloha."</p><p>"Aloha," He replies and then there's a click, indicating that the call had ended. He passes Grace her phone back, "You're a witch."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," She waves her hand dismissively, "What'd he say?"</p><p>"Steve took the phone before he could lecture me on being safe, you'd think he'd understand after spending so many years with Steve."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched the two interact so effortlessly with each other, the playful back and forth that he'd seen only seen when Buck interacted with Hen and Chim. He looks Athena but she's just as confused as he is, it wasn't until almost 3 hours later that Bobby gets his answers. May and Grace had taken the kids to the ice cream place near their house.</p><p>"So," Bobby starts, "How long have you known Grace?"</p><p>He watches as Buck places his glass on the table, his expression a fond one, "Years, I met her when I was Steve. I'd flown in to see him after his father died," Buck explains, "I stayed with Steve and occasionally Danny, but I mostly with Steve. In the first few weeks, I ended up babysitting Grace when Rachel, her mother, was busy."</p><p>"How long were you in Hawaii?" </p><p>"A few years," Buck takes a sip of his drink, "Danny was the one who actually suggested that I join the LAFD after I quit."</p><p>"Quit? What were you working as?" Eddie prompts, and Bobby's manages to hide his shock, if Eddie, Buck's best friend, had no idea, they stood no chance.</p><p>"Oh, I was part of Five-0."</p><p>"<em>The</em> Five-0? Like the taskforce endorsed by the governor of Hawaii?"</p><p>Buck smiles, "The very one."</p><p>"Damn Buckaroo," Athena whistles, "So that's how you know Grace, how'd you impress McGarrett?</p><p>Buck laughs, "He was my CO before he was my boss, I was in the SEALs with him.</p><p>"SEALs? You told me you dropped out." Bobby couldn't help feel hurt.</p><p>"I did, but he told me if I ever needed a job, I could call him, so I did. It was fun working in the Five-0, but getting shot at everyday got tiring pretty quick."</p><p>"You've been holding out on us Buck." Bobby jokes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a lil sneak peak of bk&amp;hk </p><p>"He slams to the side and the tell tale sound of wood breaking echoes in the room, the back rest is broken and the hand-rests hang off his arms. He slides his arms out and lunges for the gun."</p><p>your comments and kudos honestly make my day !! also feel free to leave me prompt/asks/whatver on<br/><a href="http://ho1yhell.tumblr.com/">my tumblr !</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>